Ahora soy su prometida
by CassGoto
Summary: Chrome ha sido echada por Mukuro de Kokuyo, en medio de su desesperación se encuentra con un misterioso chico que le dice que la ama y la enamorara de él ¿Quien es este chico? ¿Podrá Chroma corresponder sus sentimientos?


**No pos hola :v, bien esto me llego de no-tengo-ni-mierda de donde, espero les guste recuerden los puntos importantes.**

**-La historia esta hecha en la historia actual, y Ciel es un demonio por lo tanto a de tener 126 años, see... Ciel es todo un pedófilo e.e**

**-Se encuentran en un viaje a Japón, en la mansión en Namimori y Hong Kong (casual ¿no? e.e)**

**-La iglesa Inglesa dijo que el y su mayordomo eran los enviados de dioses para proteger Inglaterra por el resto de la enternidad, así que todos en Inglaterra y el resto del mundo saben de eso.**

**Y por último pero no menos importante, ni Kuroshitsuji no Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenecen, son obras de Yana Toboso-sama y Akira Amano-sensei respectivamente, yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro.**

**Así que espero que no llegué SOPA a joderme la vida ¬¬**

**Comencemos**

Las lágrimas de Chrome no podían detenerse, si bien Mukuro-sama le prometió seguir teniendo organos ilusorios no era lo mismo pues la había hechado de Kokuyo, aún recordaba las sonrisas burlonas de M.M, Chikusa y Ken.

Aquél al que sirvió la hechaba a la calle como si fuera un perro, pero quien ríe al último ría mejor, al parecer la había hechado sin percatarse, de que la ayuda de Vongola era proporcionada gracias a ella, pues por más que el jefe de CEDEF, Sawada Lemitsu le hubiese pedido al peli indigo que fuese el guardián de la niebla de su hijo, el anillo la había aceptado a ella.

Dejo de pensar cuando se calló, de nueva cuenta.

Observo sus magulladas rodillas, tantas veces se había caído ya, la bata de hospital que solía traer también estaba ya bastante sucia, había salido tan triste que no había empacado nada y había dejado el uniforme de Kokuyo en donde solí vivir.

_Olvidaté de eso Chrome._

Escuchó una voz en su cabeza

_-_¿Mukuro... sama?.- pregunto Chrome

_Kufufu deberías estar agradecida de que no te mate_

-¡Salga de mi cabeza!.- gritó Chrome

_Kufufu_

-¿Estas bien?.- pregunto un chico de ojos zafiros en frente de ella

_¿Quién esta ahí?_

-¡Le digo que salga de mi cabeza!.- gritó nuevamente Chrome

-Hmn.- el chico la miró como si nada.- Sebastian

-¿Si bocchan?.- pregunto un hombre apareciendo a su lado

-¡No me molestes!.- grito la chica

-Ya veo, tiene orgános ilusorios por alguien que usted conoce muy bien.- dijo Sebastian

-Tch, ¿se ignifica que esta dentro de su cabeza?.- pregunto el chico

-Probablemente.- dijo Sebastian

-Tch, sería un problema si ese maldito se mete con mi nueva prometida.- dijo el niño

-Pero... creí que usted seguía amando a la señorita Elizabeth.- dijo Sebastian

-¿Has visto su alma?.- pregunto el niño

-Tiene la misma resonancia.- dijo Sebastian

-No, es la persona que llevo buscando desde hace 105 años.- dijo el niño

-Ya veo, ¿esta seguro de que lo aceptará?.- pregunto Sebastian

-Me encargaré de enamorarla.- dijo el niño

El niño o chico (coughcoughancianopedofiloxDcoughcouch) se agacho a la altura de Chrome y como si esta fuese intangible metio su mano dentro de su pecho

_¡¿qué esta pasando?! estoy perdiendo control sobre-_

La voz de Mukuro se cortó y Chrome dejo de gritar, lo había dejado de escuchar

-A-arigatou.- dijo Chrome

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- pregunto el chico de la capucha

-D-dokuro Chrome.- dijo Chrome

-Hmn y dime Chrome ¿Qué relación tienes con Rokudo Mukuro?.- pregunto el chico

Chrome abrió sus ojos como plato y trato de retroceder más el encapuchado no la dejo

-No voy a hacerte daño, se que lo que acabas de pasar es por culpa de ese cabeza de fruta.- dijo el chico

-¿Quién.. quién es usted?.- pregunto Chrome

-Soy... Ciel Phantomhive.- dijo el encapuchado retirando la capucha de su cabeza.

Chrome quedo sin habla, esos orbes color zafiro le daban una confianza extrema, no parecía tener más de la edad que ella tenía, y sentía... algo más.

-¿Vas a responder lo que te pregunte?.- pregunto Ciel

Chrome solo bajo la mirada

-Tch, ¿Tienes donde quedarte?.- pregunto Ciel

Chrome se sonrojo furiosamente.- n-no

Ciel suspiró.- Ven, estamos a media hora de mi mansión, puedes quedarte ahí.- dijo tendiendole la mano mientras se levantaba

-G-gracias.- dijo Chrome y se paro con la mirada baja

-Sebastian, llevanos a una tienda de ropa femenina, a partir de hoy la señorita Chrome se quedará con nosotros.- ordeno Ciel

-¡No!.- grito Chrome provocando que Ciel la volteara a ver y volviese a bajar la mirada.- no quiero ser una molestia...

-Tch, niña no recogó a cualquiera de la calle, tal vez algún día te diga mis razones.- dijo Ciel

-S-si.- Ciel se cubrió de nuevo con la capucha y junto con Chrome subieron al vehículo que estaba estacionado en la carretera.

El carro era un manserati de color blanco.

-Primero llevanos a la mansión no creo que sea comodo para nuestra invitada ir con una bata de hospital.- dijo Ciel

-Bocchan no tenemos ropa femenina en la mansión.- dijo Sebastian

-Sigo teniendo el vestido de mi prima Elizabeth.- dijo Ciel

-E-espero que no sea una molestia.- dijo Chrome

Ciel no contesto, pasados los treinta minutos empezo a divisar una mansión al estilo ingles, muchisimo más grande que la mansión Vongola.

-C-ciel.- llamo Chrome

-Hmn.- contesto Ciel

Cualquier persona normal hubiese pensado, pero Chrome sabía que ese era el permiso para seguir hablando después de todo había tratado millones de veces con le carnívoro número uno de Namimori.

-¿A donde vamos?.- pregunto Chrome

-A mi mansión ya te lo había dicho.- dijo Ciel

-Pero esta es la mansión del... ¡Perdón, no me había dado cuenta de que era uested Ciel-sama!:- grito Chrome

-Tranquila.- dijo Ciel

Chrome bajo los brazos que los había levantado sin darse cuenta.

-Perdón por la pregunta pero... ¿Podría decirme porque me ayudo?.- pregunto Chrome

-Hmn, bien empezare, ten en cuenta que jamás hago caso a peticiones, bien sabes que soy proclamado milagro de dios.- dijo Ciel, Chrome asintió.- en realidad soy un demonio, pero no siempre fue así, seguramente conoceras mi historia.

-Así es.- dijo Chrome, no se inmutó después de todo mukuro era como un demonio.

-Bien, lo que nadie sabe es que el mayordomo que regreso conmigo es un demonio con el que hize un pacto, pasaron las ocasiones y finalmente conoci al insoportable conde Trancy, el hizo un contrato con una demonio, no quería que mi mayordomo ni el suyo pudiesen tener mi alma, asi que el trato fue que, a cambio de su alma, yo moriría y renacería como un demonio.- dijo Ciel

-S-si.- dijo Chrome

-Solía tener una prima... Elizabeth Middleford, la quería, la quería demasiado, pero solo fraternalmente, lamentablemente para mi ella era mi prometida, oh, todo esto antes de ser un demonio, creí que mi vida se desgraciaría, pero han pasado los siglos, y mirame ahora estoy hablando con la persona que quiero que pase el resto de la eternidad conmigo.- dijo Ciel

Chrome se sonrojo furiosamente

-¿ d-dicendo q-que.- quiso preguntar Chrome

-Dokuro Chrome, estoy dispuesto a enamorarte de mi.- dijo Ciel

Chrome quería gritar pero la puerta se abrió y Ciel bajo como si nada

-Mey Rin.- llamo Ciel

-Bocchan.- contesto una sirviente de cabello rosado.

-Ayuda a la joven Dokuro a vestirse, que se ponga el vestido de la señorita Middleford

-Si Bocchan.- dijo la sirvienta.- acompañeme por favor

La chica siguió obedientemente a la sirvienta

-Sebastian prepara todo para la salida.- dijo Ciel

-Si bocchan.- dijo Sebastian

* * *

Mukuro recibió el golpe a pesar de que lo había tratado de esquivar

-¡¿A que te refieres con que la hechaste estupido cabeza de piña?!.- gritó Gokufera

-Fueron las ordenes que recibí, para proteger al chico rana.- dijo Mukuro

-¿En donde esta Chrome?.- pregunto Reborn apuntandole con Reborn, pues el la quería como una hija

-Eso es lo que me preocupa.- dijo Mukuro

Hibari quien se había mantenido apacible hasta el momento corrió le pego con las tonfas y piso su estomago como su no hubiesen organos dentro.

-¿Donde esta?.- exigio saber el carnívoro

-¡No lo sé!, hablaba con ella por control mental y alguien elimino los organos ilusorios, no puedo contactar con ella.

-Estupido.- dijo Yamamoto serio, ahora no sabía donde encontrar a su mejor amiga.

-¿Donde fue la última ves que la sentiste?.- pregunto Reborn

-En el templo de Namimori.- dijo Mukuro

-Vamos.- dijo Tsun

Toda la décima generación junto con I-pin, Biancchi, Haru y Kyoko salieron en busqueda de Chrome.

* * *

Ciel ya estaba esperando a Chrome en el nuevo auto que usarían, el cual esta vez sería una caminoneta de la marca Mercury, llevaba puesto su ropa de siempre, un short de tela formal, camisa blanca, chaleco, saco de color azul metálico al igual que el resto (chaleco y short), calcetas negras por debajo de las rodillas y zapatos cafés. Cuando vio bajar a Chrome se quedo con los ojos.. cof cof perdon con el ojo abierto.

Chrome tenía el vestido que uso su prima Elizabeth durante el ataque al barco que iba rumbo a América, era un vestido pomposo de color rosahasta las rodillas, sin mangas, con encaje en el pecho y un listón rosa atravesando el encaje, en la cintura tenía más encaje, tenía unos cuantos olanes, también tenía una ¨chamarra¨ azul que se arremangaba con dos botones dorados, su cabello estaba suelto con un par de mechones a cada lado de la cabeza hecos trenza y unidos por detrás los zapatos eran unos botines blancos con lazo violetas.

A la vista de Ciel la chica parecía un angél.

Y vaya que lo era


End file.
